


Miss Me?

by T_5Seconds



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: It's nearly midnight, and not just the moon is red.Everythingis.The clouds are whirrling, the moon is so bright it hurts to look at, and everything is red.Then it just... calms.The red retreats and the moon is white, the clouds are normal. Everything is fine.Except..."My shadow," Four manages, "it's gone."
Relationships: Link & Shadow Link
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [this prompt](https://linkeduniverse-prompts.tumblr.com/post/632862269232070656/one-day-four-looks-over-his-shoulder-and-realizes)!

They're in Wild's hyrule, at the time. Time jolts forward the instant he notices it: the moon is bright red.

Wild assures them it's not something to worry about, but he ushers them to a nearby cave anyway.

In the light of the campfire, Four's shadow always faces the opening to outside.

_I don't know, guys, this seems unsafe._

_Hey, Wild said we had nothing to worry about!_

_Then why are we in this cave?_

_You're being unreasonable. It's not safe to go out. Vio, back me up._

_Let's go._

_Wait, what?_

Four waits until everyone is asleep and slips out the door. It's nearly midnight, and not just the moon is red. _Everything_ is.

The clouds are whirrling, the moon is so bright it hurts to look at, and everything is red.

Then it just... calms.

The red retreats and the moon is white, the clouds are normal. Everything is fine.

"Four, what are you doing out here?"

Oops. He turns to face his friend.

"Oh, Wild. Sorry? I just, uh-"

His shadow is gone.

It's _gone._

_Shadow's gone._

"Four, Hylia, are you okay?"

"My shadow," he manages, "it's gone."

He's crying, he notices.

_Where... where did he go?_

_Oh no, no, no-_

_I can't do this. Not again. Not again, it was all we had!_

_We shouldn't have gone outside..._

"Four!"

Sky is shaking his shoulders.

When did the others get here?

He can't focus on it.

Shadow is gone.

He pushes Sky back and stumbles away.

Gone.

He's so intent on the lack of a shadow around his feet that he doesn't hear someone approaching.

_"Link!"_

Said someone immediately knocks him over.

_Who-_

_Hylia._

_It's..._

"Shadow?"

He scrambles around in the hug a bit, and there he is.

He's got their new haircut and he's wearing a black mirror of their new outfit.

"Miss me?"

He stops gawking and hugs back.

"Yes," he mumbles, "Hylia, Shadow, I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: Time, who is still here, absolutely flipping his shit


End file.
